


Sit Next To Me

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns





	Sit Next To Me

_Last time I saw you, said you wanna keep it light_

_But I’m here to tell you I’m not trying to change your mind_

_It’s alright, it’s alright_

_Yeah, come over here and sit next to me_

_We can see where things go naturally_

_Just say the word and I’ll part the sea_

_Just come over here and sit next to me_

* * *

 

Felix fidgeted nervously in his booth at Tapper’s, an uncomfortable silence lingering between himself and his companion, Sergeant Calhoun. Ralph and Vanellope had come out with them to celebrate the recent saving of Sugar Rush, but it was getting late and Ralph had left to take the young girl home, leaving the pair sitting awkwardly on the same side of the booth. Felix longed to ask her where they stood–she  _had_  kissed him, after all–but his earlier experience with her in the shuttle made him too nervous to say anything. He got the feeling she wasn’t comfortable starting anything too serious, but all he really wanted was to spend more time with her.

“Okay, spit it out, Fix-It,” she began. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I’ve just been thinkin’…” he began, examining his empty root beer mug instead of looking at her, “About…Well, about us.”

She didn’t respond and he was still too mortified to look at her, so he continued.

“It’s just that, well, I don’t really know where we stand,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I thought you weren’t interested in me after you kicked me out of the shuttle, but then you kissed me on the rainbow bridge, and I just, um…”

He finally peeked out from under the bill of his hat, chancing a glance at her. Their eyes met and her fierce gaze pierced straight through him, his breath catching in his throat for a moment. She still hadn’t said anything, and he had already done enough damage to his pride that he figured it couldn’t hurt to finish his thought.

“I-I’d really like to see you again, ma’am,” he stammered out, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked onto hers as he spoke, “in more of a one-on-one setting, possibly…That is, I…”

“You want to take me on a date,” she finished his thought, finally breaking her silence.

“Yes, I do,” he replied, his cheeks stained scarlet. “I-If that’s something you’re interested in, of course.”

“Look, you’re a nice guy, I just…” she trailed off, searching for the words that wouldn’t hurt his feelings. “I don’t think I’m ready to jump into a relationship right now.”

“With all due respect, miss, that’s not really what I’m asking for,” he responded, growing a bit more confident. “I know you’ve been through some things in the past, and I don’t wanna put any pressure on you. I just want to spend some time getting to know you.”

The sergeant resorted back to her earlier silence, stunned by Felix’s boldness. He wasn’t going down without a fight.

“We can take things slow and just see where it takes us,” he explained, gripping the front edge of the booth on either side of him as he shrugged up at her. “And if you ever decide you want more than that, well, we can talk about it then.”

Having gotten everything off his chest, Felix leaned back, his hands resting on either side of him. He glanced down and noticed the sergeant’s hand sitting barely an inch away from his own. He quelled his desire to close the gap, knowing it had to be her decision.

“You took me by surprise there, Felix,” she responded, sounding almost impressed with him. “You don’t give up easily, do you?”

“No, I’ve always been pretty persistent, ma’am,” he answered.

“If you’re going to be taking me on dates, you should probably start calling me Tamora,” she said matter-of-factly.

Felix felt as though his heart might burst, and he couldn’t tell which thrilled him more: learning her first name, or the prospect of taking her on a date.

“Pardon me for being so forward,” he began, “but ‘Tamora’ might just be the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard.”

She chuckled, finding herself somewhat taken with his adorable sincerity.

“If you’d like,” he gulped before continuing, still somewhat nervous even though he was fairly certain he knew what her answer would be, “we could go to Burger Time for dinner tomorrow night. I can come pick you up by your outlet when the arcade closes.”

On the bench, their hands were slowly drawn to each other like magnets, inching their way closer together. In the end, it was Tamora who closed the gap, lacing their fingers together and sending a jolt of electricity through them both. Felix felt his cheeks warm with the honeyglows at her touch. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
